Roxy (avatar)
The avatar Roxy is an evil "twin" of Roxy created by Evox to serve as his general. She is a corrupted version of what would have been Roxy's intended Yellow Ranger form. Character History After Evox infiltrated the Grid Battleforce, an avatar of Roxy is created. She and the avatar form of Blaze battle the Rangers but the Rangers teleport her and Blaze to a different dimension. Roxy and Blaze arrive in the Cyber Dimension and meet Scrozzle. He sends his Tronics to fight them but Evox arrives and destroys them and forced him to submit. Scrozzle becomes the third general of Evox. Roxy learns that Scrozzle hid for escape from a robot named Vargoyle. When Blaze and Scrozzle go on Earth to take more of Morph X, Roxy stays in the Cyber Dimension and wishes to them good luck as smiling. Roxy and Blaze plan to steal Morph X from the new X Bikes with Needletron. She stores them in a warehouse where she ambushes the Rangers after they follow Blaze there on the X Bikes. She tells Blaze to teleport the Morph X and that she will follow with the rest of it once she deals with the Rangers. Ravi goes to fight the Needledrone and Devon goes to help him so she battles Zoey one on one. She hits the Morph X in a X Bike which starts to spark, and Zoey throws it at an explosive oil, which blows up, leading to her having to retreat. On Valentine's Day, Roxy decides to manipulate Ravi and obtain the Neural Aligner. She created Shoveltron when she infected an excavator. During the battle against Ravi, Roxy threw some objects causing him to fall. Roxy then started her plan by pretending to protect Ravi and called Shoveltron back. Then, she sees Ravi where him and the real Roxy meet for the first time. Later, Ravi thinking that he can save Roxy because she said that she succeeds to free from Evox's control. But in reality, Shoveltron holds Ravi in his grasp while Roxy attempts to the stolen Neural Aligner to create an evil avatar of Ravi. But Roxy's had failed after Zoey and Devon came to his aid. Then, Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. After Roxy's defeat and Shoveltron as well as Shoveldrone's destructions, Scrozzle speaks with Evox about a special plan where Evox wins a body and goes on Earth. Scrozzle precises that this plan not includes Blaze and Roxy but the two ignore that Roxy and Blaze hid have heard all. Personality Roxy is arrogant and full of herself, however, she will help her fellow generals and stand up for them. She can hold her own in battle, but will congratulate her enemies if they put up a good fight. She is also, as shown in a preview clip, devious enough to stage an accident in order to "save" Ravi when he's at the mercy of Shoveltron. However despite this she still had feelings for Ravi and is clearly obsessed with him because she wanted to turn him into an evil avatar like her just so they could be together again. This also shows that Evox let her have negative emotions because she’s Roxy's bad side brought to life because it’s clear she’s evil because she resents Ravi for breaking up with her because of his sense of duty to Grid Battleforce, his mom and the Power Rangers as shown because of her disgust of her memories of her relationship with Ravi because he broke up with her. Because of this, she's also in denial that she has emotions when she clearly still does just evil emotions. She also shown to be crazy because she once threatened to blow up a building by detonating Morph-x with her blaster eventhough her and Blaze and a group of tronics were inside the building.she is also rebellious because this would destroy the Morph-X that Evox wanted in order to get out of the cyber dimension and return to Earth. Powers & Abilities *'Glitching': Just like Blaze's avatar, Roxy can be seen glitching into and out of existence. *'Summoning Weapons': She can freely summon weapons, like her blaster, when needed for battle. *'Digital Replication': Roxy has shown to be capable of creating digital copies of real life items from her hands. For example, she was able to summon a rose and handed it to Ravi, only for it to dissolve once she fled the scene. Her copies glitch in and out of existence just like she does. Arsenal *'Laser Blaster:' Roxy carries a laser gun for battle. *'Evox's Beast-X Morpher:' Roxy's morpher which lets her morph into her Ranger Form, and also lets her teleport. **'Arm Cables:' It also has the unique ability of shooting cables that are used to entangle enemies, which Blaze's morpher lacks. Creations * Shoveltron Ranger Form Appearances: Beast Morphers Episodes 1, 3 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Roxy is played by Liana Ramirez, who also plays her human form. Notes * Avatar Roxy's Ranger form is a repainted version of Escape Evolve. * Similar to the Phantom Ranger, Roxy is designated as a Ranger, while her Sentai counterpart wasn't. * Roxy's avatar is the second avatar created by Evox and his second general. * Liana Ramirez confirmed that she's an evil Yellow Ranger in a tweet. https://twitter.com/LianaKRamirez/status/1101912334614769664 Liana confirms Evil Yellow Ranger via tweet * Her ability to sprout cables from her morpher is based on Enter's ability in Go-Busters, while her Sentai counterpart never had this ability. * Roxy carried one blaster while Escape carried two blasters. Appearances * Power Rangers Beast Morphers **Episode 1: Beasts Unleashed **Episode 2: Evox's Revenge **Episose 3: End of the Road **Episode 4: Digital Deception See Also References Category:Evox's Virus Category:PR Generals Category:Evil PR Rangers Category:PR First Villain Category:Female PR Rangers Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Rangers Category:Cybervillains